descendants_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinocchio (Alternate 'Verse)
Pinocchio aka Mr. Strings, is a former hero residing in Auradon, as well as the guidance counselor at Auradon Prep. He had been personally assigned by Prince Ben to counsel the villain kids during their transition to Auradon. Though he can be found respectful towards the students, his fellow faculty actually find him to be a pain, especially the Fairy Godmother. Physical Appearance - Being now an adult, Pinocchio stands tall at about 6 feet, keeping his black hair neatly combed and trimmed. Evie had once made note of his eyes, being "as blue as the sea". His attire mainly consist of light gray slacks, a blue blazer and a red dress shirt. Later on, it would be revealed that his right leg has reverted back to wood, consisting of it completely. He is frequently seen walking with a cane at his side. Personality - A bit of enigmatic sorts at Auradon Prep, always equipped with dry wit and a sense of humor. Pinocchio actually doesn't bother with his co-workers, responding to them with ignorance and immature antics. Which is ironic for he seems to be invested in what the students have to say to him. Unlike his co-workers, he is not consumed with goodness and is a bit of rebel among the likes, seen casually swearing and drinking from a flask around them. According to some of the students, Pinocchio has been described as "out of place" among Auradon Prep's staff. Unlike his co-workers, he isn't constantly babbling 'propaganda' about good and he doesn't seem to care whose parent is who. As well as his own identity as a past protagonist, withholding such information from the students. For the longest while, the students simply believed him to be "some stranger, listening away to their problems". He tends to bother his co-workers, calling them out on their "outdated parenting" and notes that it shouldn't be the method used towards the transfer students. The most bother is the headmistress, Fairy Godmother, irritatingly flirting with her, despite her rejection and frustration. He also tends to bother with his use of the word, "jackass". Although he is seen getting along with the past sidekicks, such as the Genie and Doc, having Thursday poker night with the two of them. He also cites Doc as the one who prescribed him the "medicinal concoction" that he drinks from his flask. Speaking of sidekicks, he remains partnered up with Jiminy Cricket, who is secretly the assistant within his office. Ultimately, to this day, Pinocchio try to live up to the words that he promised to the Blue Fairy years ago. To be truthful, brave and selfless once more. He had taken his freedom for granted in the past, and in accordance with his oath, his right leg had begun to revert to wood. Which seems to be the source of his concealed, emotional anguish. 'Hidden Identity' - As previously stated, Pinocchio hadn't flat out revealed his identity to the student in his introduction to them. His identity initially had only been referred to as "Mr. Strings". He had done so, not wanting them to feel like they were being interrogated by a past hero, and merely having some nobody listen to their problems. The obvious reference hadn't gave him away immediately, for his story was obscure to them when compared to the likes of his co-workers. That said, Pinocchio had an arc made out of his identity, slowly being hinted at and revealed through clues. One such being his conversation with Carlos De Vil, connecting to the latter's fear of dogs by claiming to be a cat person himself. This being a reference to his pet cat, Figaro. When speaking with Jay, noticing that Jay was eyeballing an odd-looking clock in his office, he notes that was his father's, referencing Gepetto and his many clocks. During one of his conversations with Mal, he brings up that he used to be like the VK's. Falling victim to influence of others, making the wrong decision. But notes that he had a friend that helped him learn otherwise, a friend of the name Jiminy. This being a reference to Jiminy Cricket, who acted as Pinocchio's conscience. One could debate that even Pinocchio's office attire may bare resemblance to Jiminy Cricket. During what would be a Christmas special for Auradon, he visits a friend of his named Lampwick, who acts as toughen soldier of the royal guard. This was meant to be the same Lampwick that Pinocchio befriended on Pleasure Island before falling victim to its magic. Though risqué and more of a minor detail, his use of the word, "Jackass" when calling out on bad behavior, is more of in reference to his experience with Pleasure Island. An amusement park of mythical quality that changed misbehaving children into donkeys. Which had nearly gotten Pinocchio himself as a child. Trivia * Unlike his canon self of the Isle of the Lost novella, Pinocchio doesn't have a child in this continuity. Although the child's name "Pin" had been composited to be his nickname when speaking to students casually. * When flirting with the Fairy Godmother, he quips that "men fall for their mothers" and notes the similarities between her and the Blue Fairy. This may imply that Pinocchio views the Blue Fairy as his mother figure. * It is revealed during his visit with Jacob that he is glad that the Coachman is on the Isle of the lost, and hints that he may have had a hand in his capture at the hands of the heroes. * Pinocchio is noted to be skilled in playing poker, outdoing even the likes of the Genie and Doc. In fact, the prizes he won are according: 1) A stock investment in diamond mines, 2) a free for teleportation, and 3) the conjured army of Prince Ali. *Oddly enough of Pinocchio being a guidance counselor; Pinocchio was a flawed character who overcame his flaws in the ends. Category:Heroes Category:Characters